


Justice on the Lam

by Moit



Series: Christmas cards 2010 [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he's accused of thievery, Frodo must face Rangers Stablor and Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice on the Lam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts).



> For [](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/profile)[claudia603](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/) in her Christmas card
> 
> Stablor pretty much equals Eliot Stabler from Law and Order: SVU

With his tied behind his back, Frodo could only nod through the verbal lashing. The two Rangers in front of him, Stablor and Strider, were grim and unsympathetic.

“Someone planted it in my bag then they stole my purse!” Frodo tried again.

The one called Stablor crossed his large arms over his chest. “Before you said you lost your purse.”

Flustered, Frodo began to stutter, “But—I—I mean—”

_Crack!_

Stablor smacked Frodo’s cheek hard enough to force tears to the Hobbit’s eyes. Silently, he begged for mercy. But he found no mercy as Strider reached for his belt.


End file.
